U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,559, by Borell, Nov. 30, 1993, discloses a ball and flexible flag tail pet toy. The ball has to be thrown, thereby causing the flag tail to flutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,590, by Skroch, Mar. 25, 1986, shows a wild mouse cat scratch pole having a mouse suspension and retraction unit that produces an audible sound at the point of full retraction. This device tips over constantly and the suspension string or tether is potentially harmful to a cat's soft spot between its toes as well as the danger of entanglement. This device is void of movement and sound, until a cat activates the device by pulling the string or tether downwards, releases, and allows the mouse to be retracted. A ball currently sold by Wal-Mart called, Dizzy Wiggle Ball, Wal-Mart No. TS-B3002BC, made in China and marketed by Wal-Mart Stores, Inc., shows a ball with a battery operated motor that produces an eccentric motion within the ball causing it to roll and wiggle erratically, comprised of two halves mated by threads. The ball becomes trapped when blocked on some occasions and the battery life is extremely short. This device is only useful when activated and monitored by a human, to determine when to deactivate the device when abandoned by the animal to conserve battery power. The turnable switch button on many occasions does not power the motor, unless repeatedly turned. Other balls or devices have been made that contain catnip or bells within, for luring an animal into play, but these devices have produced little incentive.